Contrast media are used to enhance the contrast of patient vasculature within x-ray images. For example, a contrast medium is introduced into a patient volume (e.g., via intravenous injection) and an x-ray image of the volume is acquired while the medium is located within the volume. In the x-ray image, structures which contain the medium (e.g., veins and arteries) appear darker than they would otherwise appear.
X-ray images may be successively acquired as a contrast medium passes through patient vasculature. Together, these images portray the flow of contrast over time and may be displayed in rapid succession to animate the flow of contrast. However, these images do not provide sufficient information relating to peak contrast values within the images.